The Right Choices
by indiefaggot
Summary: What if Ianto was loyal to Jack in S1 E4 'Cyberwoman' ? Starts right after the moment Jack's lips touched Ianto's. What should have happened in my opinion. Some Lisa Bashing. R&R.


_The Right Choices_

_What if Ianto was loyal to Jack in (S1 E4) 'Cyberwoman' ? Starts right after the moment Jack's lips touched Ianto's. What should have happened in my opinion. Some Lisa Bashing. R&R_

_Jack's Point Of View_

The metal noise of the Cyberwoman rang through the Cardiff hub. Never in my life had a Cyberman/woman been so close to ruining us. I looked quickly in the monster's direction and silently prayed that no one was trapped down there in the autopsy room. I looked around to find Ianto's body. He was laying face down in the water, his body distorted and seemed thrown like an unwanted doll. I rushed to him, pulling him into my arms and cradling his head in my lap. I'd longed to hold him like this for so long, but not like this. I touched his face tentatively, trying to wake him up. It failed. His angelic features were still and soft, his barely breathing lips wet and soft and so Ianto like that I couldn't resist than to press my lips to his. I kissed him desperately forcing my lips on his, trying to feel a response. I felt a gasp beneath me and quickly put my hand over his mouth, I motioned for him to be quiet and stared down into his blue eyes. He stared back up into mine and I felt him relax beneath me.

"Jack..." He whispered softly, closing his eyes and pulling me down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and lingering and lasted merely seconds before a piercing, metallic scream hit the air. A look of panic ran through Ianto's eyes before I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me.

I held onto his hand as we rushed to the med bay, the sight that greeted us must have been horrible for Ianto but, surprisingly, I felt Ianto relax beside me and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry Ianto, but it was killed or be killed." Gwen said in her welsh accent. The cyberwoman burst to life- her eyes flashing open. I pulled Ianto away and dragged him into the main hub, closely followed by Gwen and Owen. Ianto seemed to be slow and tired beside me, his body wasn't reacting well to the emotional and physical changes it was being exposed to. I removed his hand from mine and gave him to Gwen to look after. The look of fear that ran through his eyes was almost heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry." Ianto whispered quietly looking straight into my eyes.

"I can sort this out, Ianto, don't worry." I said quickly, grabbing the nearest weapon that I could think of. The blowtorch! Luckily, from a field exercise- it hung beside the lift in the centre of the hub and I grabbed that. I flicked it on and watched Lisa stop in her tracks. I needed something permanent to get rid of her once and for all. "I know this may not kill you, but I know it'll give you serious heartburn." I threatened.

"The power will run out, I can wait." That _thing _stated coolly. I looked around quickly, _what else, what else?_ My brain screamed at me. I looked above and noticed Myfanwy's cage. I grabbed the food sauce liquid thing off the side and started to coat her in the sticky liquid.

"What is that, Jack?" Gwen asked, I turned back and noticed Ianto's head turned away from me and Lisa and his eyes far away.

"Its kinda like BBQ sauce; It helps it identify it's food." I replied pressing a button on my wrist to open the cage door. The pterodactyl sprung free and started on the metallic mess infront of us. "Come on, Tosh." I said pressing the button for the lift. It hurtled to life and I grabbed Ianto- turning his face away from Lisa and the dinosaur and pulled him into a hug. I stepped off of the lift, outside the Millennium centre and sunk to the floor, cradling Ianto as sobs shock through his body and tears made my shirt damp.

Tosh joined us outside; "It worked!" She cried. "You're all safe!" I would have laughed at her self-doubt if it was any other situation. I kissed the top of Ianto's head and stroked his back.

"Shh," I soothed. "Its okay, Ianto. Gwen, Tosh, Owen- I need you to go back to the hub and check on... things." I hoped that the team would understand the meaning in the statement. It was easier and nicer than saying 'Hey guys, go finish of Ianto's cyber girlfriend for us would ya?'. The team headed off in the direction of the hub, quickly and confidently, pulling guns from their pockets as they went. I let Ianto cry it out, he was silent for a long time until he started to whisper something.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so so so so sorry, Jack. This is everything to me. You're everything. I hate myself. I loved her but I..." He rambled, disjointed sentences fell from his lips. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Ianto Jones." I whispered holding him close. "I'm falling for you. Everything you do makes it worse. You know what you did was wrong, I appreciate that but the reaction was not out of the ordinary. If you're in love with someone, you grab them with both hands and never try to let them go. I understand that more than you know."

Ianto's sobs slowly got quieter and his breathing and heartbeat slowed a little. I could feel how much he was hurting, and it upset me that I couldn't make him feel any better.

"Jack? We need to talk to you." Gwen said over the comms.

"Is it urgent?" I said wanting to make sure that the man in his arms was okay. "Is everything okay and safe?"

"The situation is under control, Jack. There's another casualty- fatal. I can deal with the legal and social issues involved. You make sure that Ianto's okay."

"Thanks, Gwen." I replied, shifting Ianto into a sitting position.

_Ianto's Point Of View_

I didn't know how I'd got there, but I ended up in the front room of my apartment, wearing just my underwear and fully confident that Jack was with me. I rested my head back against the top of my sofa, when I reopened my eyes Jack stood infront of me, holding out a cup of something hot.

"Who'd have known," He whispered. "That Ianto Jones had a soft spot for hot chocolate?" A sad smile crept on my lips. He sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Ianto." I looked up into his eyes, he was being truthful, the sincerity in Jack's eyes made him look more beautiful than normal. If that was even possible. Jack had perfect, pale, beautiful skin that pulled over all of his features making them stand out but wrinkle softly in some areas with age. His soft brown hair suited him to a tee, and always looked perfect. His strong build made him the perfect leader and worker in Torchwood. And finally those eyes; soft, warm, pale, green kind of eyes that anyone would melt after one glance. I had noticed the change in them whenever h was in the middle of something for Torchwood or under threat like tonight, they got darker- as if the change in situation brought back the darkness into them. When he was angry, he would grit his teeth and more darkness would creep in. Scary darkness, that frightened the life out of me and the rest of them.

I realised that I hadn't said anything to Jack in a long time. I was upset about Lisa but not angry- I had no right to be. Jack was here, in my apartment, and I wanted answers.

"Jack?" I whispered.

"Yes Ianto?" Jack replied pulling me closer again.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I thought you wouldn't survive. When I picked you up- you were still breathing, it gave me hope but I was still scared. Scared that you wouldn't survive, and that I'd never get to tell you how I felt. I kissed you because its what I dreamt of for so long but couldn't bring myself to do it before."

I looked up at him again, I didn't understand why he liked me. He was so... indescribable that it was unbelievable. "Why did you kiss me?" Jack asked, that threw me off guard.

"Because you mean everything to me, Captain Jack Harkness." I pulled away from him slightly until our lips were inches apart. My eyes kept fluttering to look down at his lips then returned to his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. He pressed a soft kiss on my lips and then drew back slightly. I closed the distance again making our lips meet in a different sort of kiss. Still soft and sweet but more intimate. He pulled away for air but rested his forehead on mine instead of pulling away completely.

"Let me look after you, Ianto Jones." Jack whispered pulling me up and resting my weight on his body. He pulled me backwards towards my bedroom, I let his hands usher me into bed and lay next to me. One of his hands reached up to my hair and started stroking strands from my face, it travelled down my cheek. He started to bring us closer together- our lips coming into close contact. His hands ran down my chest, starting to arouse me. I felt dirty. How could I let him do this to me after what happened today? But I could because no one had touched me or kissed me the way he did in a long time if not ever.

Jack slipped down my boxers, and I felt compelled to cover myself up. His hands rested on my hips as he kissed me again. His hand reached between us and stroked my hardened member. I moaned and pulled him closer to me. He pulled away from my lips and lowered himself further down the mattress. "Tell me if you want me to stop." he whispered taking the swollen head into his mouth. The pleasure this caused me was unbelievable, his tongue started to caress me, I was so close.

"Jack, I'm... Oh!" I moaned trying to warn him that I was about to explode. Instead of pulling away, he took nearly the whole of my length into his mouth. This sent me over the edge, I gripped Jack's hair, moaning, and came in his mouth. I closed my eyes as the relief of orgasm overwhelmed me. When I opened them again, Jack had made his way up my body and lie right next to me. He pulled me in for a kiss and I tasted myself in his mouth.

"Go to sleep, Ianto." He said softly pulling me onto his chest.

"I..." I started to say the three little words that would change everything and then stopped. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Ianto." Jack replied wrapping his arms around me and relaxing into the bed sheets.


End file.
